epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Barack Obama vs. Mitt Romney
Mitt Romney I will not let the fact that the battle determination. I'm rich! Fat accumulation, I have a super PAC. As we all know, or down, for the 2008 elections. They are decent and the political complexion of victory! Hello everyone, we still hope that Obama will not bite, but not all of the changes. Shut your mouth, but if Guantanamo Bay, you will find that both the open. They are from the city, watching the wind in your blowhards rather But leave in January to play, you do not work! I live in this song than the chin line, if I spit phrases. Strong knocked on my keyboard and the front door on the old mission. Please note that silver spoon reference it? This was digging away a huge amount of debt. It lasted four years, the unemployment rate dropped to less than 8% down. They think, Barry? This is old news, all of your questions. Then you will do nothing in your upcoming weak economy this song! Romney called on businessmen to steal me a vicious game! I'll be in the ass ass and Bain Capital, and I want to rebuild your face! Barack Obama They say you've left your father was a great man. I'll tell you how you need to stop hate homosexuals, how 'time to dress. Do you have a great Mr. Mom Jeans surface. I am white and rich as'm contrary cheesecake very much, it is! Requirements, the Republicans will fit your doll. To support this initiative, I got to call you hands gloves. I am the head of state, it is like a cabbage to me. I'm bout to economic stimulus plan (ha ha) to remove deceived! If there is no chance that it is bad, you can not even touch me! For more than four years in the White House just trust me, I (! Two words). I think you want to save the best second half of the rhyme. By now ass reason, it is 47% I! Mitt Romney Overall, 40% of the fact that you are really angry. If what you have, decent many parents want to remember? Barack Obama Ah, ah, I respect all religions, but it may be crazy, look at it. First, the White House when a second woman, and the third! Mitt Romney Ha! Not grow woman, man! What are you doing? They have been caught to the female version of Ewing! Barack Obama Ah, I want to know, uh, no, it can be rotated. After our fists, I kissed her, because your face is clean, let them! Mitt Romney Ahhuuhhaa ... you stuttering communist! Barack Obama There you go! Ah, you fool! Mitt Romney You are stupid! Barack Obama Nuh UH! Mitt Romney EERRGGG! Barack Obama EEEERRRR! Eagle CAWWWW! Abe Lincoln From this giant bald birds to invest in my power. It may not be a prime number by two turds President! You! I want you, you do not have to talk about change, I let it just right! I play what I go through ball head it! And, you are pancakes, you ostentatious, flip Floppity you! It is in this country, you do not want company, you can be like playing Monopoly! In order to achieve proper cross-channel, bitch, I am your equal WHACK! People, by the people and for the people! Adler! Eagle CAWWWW! Category:Blog posts